Warmth
by Cobalt Jan
Summary: With the wolf bite taking hold, Damon cannot get warm.


**Warmth**

This wasn't supposed to be happening so fast. The drummer in his head kept banging out the same tune, every muscle ached, and he was cold, so very cold. It was a temptation to take off his ring, if only for a moment and let the sun burn his flesh. It was probably the only way he'd ever get warm again. He stood in the light of day considering it until the front door opened.

"There you are. Stefan's been out all night looking for you."

"Poor Elena, all alone in bed." He bumped her as he walked past. "You should have called me."

"He's worried about you, Damon." Elena sighed. "Though I can't imagine why."

"Better call him and tell him I'm home, safe and sound, Mom."

She moved to stop him, curling her hand around his arm. "Can't you be…"

The pain was beyond anything he'd felt before and he felt his knees buckle. "Don't touch me." He pulled away and grabbed the table by the door for support. "Go."

"Damon?" Elena dipped her head to look at him.

There it was. Pity. Few things were worse than pity and nothing was worse than Elena's pity.

"What's wrong? You look sick, but…" Her eyes grew wide then the frown took hold. She shook her head. "No. Tell me you weren't bitten. Tell me."

He drew a deep breath and pushed a smile. "Okay, I wasn't bitten. Feel better?"

She just stood there, with her 'I'm so sorry' look on her face.

"Good now run along. I want to be alone."

Her hand brushed the hair from his eyes. "You look terrible."

"I don't need your pity, Elena. What I need is for you to leave. Now."

"Okay, okay I'll call Bonnie, we'll fix this."

"Sure you will," he said, waving a hand in the air. "It's what you do. Fix things."

He straightened, taking a minute to find his legs before walking across the room and into the sunlight that streamed warm through the window. With his eyes closed he waited for the warmth, hungered for it, but it did nothing. Cold lingered on his skin and his icy bones felt as if they'd shatter with the slightest touch. He glanced toward the door, Elena was gone. Tugging on his sleeve, he revealed the red oozing wound. It was spreading, eating its way toward his shoulder. Maybe his idea wasn't so farfetched. Hell it was worth a shot. Stepping back into the shadows he slipped the ring from his finger then extended his arm allowing the vibrant beam to scorch his rotting flesh.

The urge to pull away was powerful but he was not so weak that he surrendered, not until every inch of the wound was burned away. Sweat dripped from his brow, the heat boiling what passed for blood in his veins. He stumbled back pleased with himself for not screaming in pain then watched the healing, watched the virgin skin cover what had once been death. He snorted. Virgin, nothing about him was virginal and hadn't been for a very, very long time.

Wouldn't it be funny if that's all it took to heal a wolf bite?

He returned the ring to his finger and poured a glass of Mystic Fall's finest. It was warm on his tongue but chilled on its way down. He preferred fresh. Hell, he deserved fresh. Later, when he had a bit more strength, that's what he'd do but for now… A shiver pulsed through him and moaned. The cold had returned; his damp shirt clung to his back sending a chill straight through to his spine. He chugged what remained in the glass, gathered his waning strength and pushed the leather couch in front of the fire. Before giving in he added a half-dozen logs to the flames then fell back into the cushions, exhausted.

The flames caught quickly filling the alcove with a rush of heat. At least that's what he assumed happened, but he couldn't feel it. He held his hands out to within inches of the flames, they blistered but were still cold to the touch. Pulling them back he watched as they healed then ran them over the spot where the bite had been. Did his ridiculous idea actually work? If it did then why did he feel so much worse, why was he shivering and why couldn't he get warm?

"Damon?"

He jerked at the voice, Elena's voice. She was seated beside him holding out a glass. How was it possible that did he hadn't heard her? His hand shook, causing the red liquid to spill in large drops across the carpet. She covered his hand with hers and helped guide it to his lips. Two sips were all he could get down before he gagged. She slid the glass from his fingers and placed it on the floor.

"I'm sorry Elena, I underestimated Klaus. It is because of me Jenna is dead, if I hadn't saved Caroline…"

"Shhhh." She touched her finger to his lips and wrapped him in her arms.

"I shouldn't be such a lone wolf." He laughed, but it caught in his throat and turned into a cough.

"You had no way of knowing." Her hand traveled up his arm to the bite. "Is this where you were bit?"

Her warm hands fed his hunger for heat and he relaxed deeper into her embrace. "Yup."

"It doesn't look so bad."

"Trust me, it looked worse before I took my ring off and burned it until there was nothing left."

"Do you think it will work?"

He shrugged. "Doubt it. But it's not like I have anything to loose. "

"Bonnie will find a cure, I know she will. There was some mention of a treatment for rabid dogs, something about the hair of the dog that bit you."

"Silly girl, I won't be around for the next full moon Elena."

"You will if I have anything to say about it, Damon. You do have a knack for making life interesting." She kissed his forehead.

The warmth of her kiss seeped into his skin. The shivering stopped. His muscles relaxed and his head grew heavy. She leaned back and pulled him with her. There was no strength left to resist, not that he wanted to. Heat penetrated into his bones. At last, he felt warmth.


End file.
